Hollis
I'm fun, it's just I don't want these dolts touching my dolls. ----- Hollis to Bob Hollis is a fictional, unfun, Hands canary character. Biography Early Life Birth One dark night Holly was walking with her eggs.She dropped (some say she was pushed) Hollis. Hollis rolled down a hill. She hit a pond where baby ducks were hatchlings. Holly ran after Hollis.She got Hollis just in time to see her birth at 2:32 AM. Childhood When Hollis was small, she was always getting into trouble. Holly and Hank could barely control her. One time, Holly had Hollis in her highchair, and she was feediing her, and the phone rang. Holly sprung up. She realized it was her boss. She went to go talk. About three minutes later, Holly came back. Hollis was missing! Holly searched around everywhere. She went to call 911, but when she looked in the highchair, Hollis was back, giggling.When she was three months old, she was captured to bring to the local pet store. Soon she met the Hands, after Nana took her home. When Hollis escaped from Nana, Holly found her. Hollis loved to run around as a child. Several times, she could of broken a bone, or inleast glass. She was very rapid. So one time, Holly considered it was time to start learning to fly. Holly could not afford to go to a real Flight School, so she had to teach Hollis. But little did she know, Hollis was really scared to fly. Holly asked for Hollis to try. Hollis replied with a "no" and went back in to the nest. Hank told Holly that Hollis was really young to learn to fly, but Holly did not listen. She grabbed Hollis. She was ready to throw Hollis of the edge, thinking she could fly. But then Hank said "no". He said if Holly really wanted to teach Hollis how to fly, then she'd have to buy a trampoline, in case Hollis fell. But Holly did not want to buy a trampoline. She was poor, and did not want to spend her life savings. But Holly's sister gave them a trampoline. Soon Hollis was ready to try out. The first thing Holly did was see what level of flying Hollis was on. When Hollis tried, she did not fly. She fell and hit the trampoline. Then Holly taught Hollis the first step in learning to fly, seeing if you're right or left handed. This is because if you ever fall you'll have to use your most powerful hand to grab on to a tree. Another reason is sometimes, when one wing kind of hurts, you can take the other hand and flip-flap your way up to a branch. Hollis learned well. Not only did these lessons teach her how to fly, but she got calmer too. Holly had taught well. But when it came to the actual flying day, Hollis was scared. But she did not want to make her mom upset, so she tried. But then Hollis got scared, the scardest the has ever been in her life. But then, she flapped her wings and off she flew. Hollis was a small kid. She did not have that much time to spend with her cosuins. Margrette, her sister, who was already 3, had left the nest, and where she went was a while away. Osprey was in "Advanced Flying", Ivory had work, and Ebony was not trusted around Hollis, because of her selfishness. She did not have any other brothers or sisters, so that meant she was usually just with Holly, because Hank had alot of work. Hollises first word besides "mama" and "dada" and that stuff was "bird". Her second was "nest". Eduacation and Carreer Hollis went to her own school that Holly had made just for her. They were poor back then so she could not afford going to areal school. While all of Hollises friends learned to fly in Flying School Hollis what taught by Holly. After graduating Hollis went on to Flight University to learn to be a Flight Instructor. She was good so they let her out but she still goes,having a subsitute Flight Instructor seldomly. Drama Class Her favorite subject is Drama Class where she was once in the Wizard of Moz play as Dorothy. "She is a great actress," is Bob. "but she is not nearly close to having the great acting and musical talent I have!" Hollis loves it so much because she thinks that it's the begining to going to Bird Way, a parody of "Broadway". She got straight As and A+s on the report card for drama class. Even her first role in a play, Snow White, gave he an A-. Career Now Hollis has two jobs. One is being a Flight Instructor. The other is being the lead singer of the Band Tweeters. Worked as Flight Instructor Right now, Hollis is a Flight Instructor, at a very well run place, where she has a class. Every Friday, at the end of the week, Hollis takes her ready-to-fly students with her, to test their flying. If they fail, then there will be a big trampoline at the bottom, to catch them. If they take an unexpected flight, like Hollis did on her first flight, then they will get a flying license. On Monday, the next school day, the birds that learned to fly will get their diploma from Hollis, bow, and go to their proud parents. Hollis is a great teacher. Most of the students respect her. =Rules = She teaches the class lots of stuff like: *If you fall, but your wings out, and go to the closest pile of leaves, or bush. *Birds without flying licenses must use a parachute when trying to fly. *If you fly, you are rewarded with sunflower seed parfait. Singer Hollis is the lead singer in the band, Tweeters. She foundated the band in February, 2009. She got birds Carmella Cockatoo, Jocelyn Jay, and Pricella Penguin, to become members. Carmella is on the guitar, and sometimes sings as a backround singer. Jocelyn plays the piano. Pricella plays the drums. Hollis writes most of the songs, but sometimes Carmella writes a song, or they take a song from another song artist. Lifestyle Diet Hollis is known to be eating birdseed. She is known for loving sunflower seeds. Well she does. She loves all types of seeds, and even likes seed soup (the kind without lettuce and tomatoes and cut up bread.) Hollis also feeds on berries, what ever berries are available in the season. She does not like to store buy birdseed or berries because she especially loves to go outside, and loves them extra fresh. Style Hollis thinks she has "the best taste in style ever!" She loves to wear eyeliner, usually being purple or orange. She loves to wear dresses with yellow all over it, but is also a fan of pink and purple. She hates Pedro's favorite color, brown the most because it reminds her of "cow manure." Hollis always brushes and shines her beak and straightens her feathers, before leaving the nest. Athlete? If "flying" counts as a sport, then Hollis is definitly an athlete. She flys most of tthe day, which indicates she is very active, something Holly likes. She does not spend much time with technology, another thing Holly likes. Hollis does not just like flying. She likes ice skating in the winter, and was in a contest, thrice, and won once which is very hard. She also likes racing, but fly-racing. At he Memorial Day Party, there was a Jr. Race for birds 5 and under. But Hollis did not know that the older birds and the younger birds were seperate, so she tried to race in the 6 and older race, where Osprey and other older birds race. She is not that much of a fast flyer, because she got in last place in that race. To losing, Hollis used to be very aggresive. But Holly changed that just like she changed Hollises behaivior, at other peoples' houses, and at home. Hollis also likes volleyball and baseball. Biographal Ideas Alaises *Perky (by her family) *Yellowy (her enemies) *Holly (Holly and Bob) Hatred of The Nickname Holly Hollis does not like her mother's given nickname, Holly. She hates it because it's pretty confusing with her, and her mom. And now, Bob always calls her this. It all started when Bob met Holly. Him, Hollis, and the other Hands were in the car. Holly flew into the window and said Holly, be home early for dinner. Hollis replied with Mom, don't call me that! You know I hate it! That is why now, Bob is always calling Hollis Holly. Favorites Favorite Sport? Flying Favorite Food? Sunflower Seed Favorite Drink? Water Favorite Holiday? Bird Day (August 22) Favorite Season? Summer Favorite Color? Yellow Favorite Song? Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Near Death Experiences When Hollis was flying from Ebonys house to home a Hail Storm came. Her mother had told her If it ever hails go to safety under a tree. Hollis did. But she was barely scared of that but who was also under that tree a flock of Turkey Vultures. One day Hollis was on her way to school, when the sky got real black. Hollis thought it would rain. But it turned out to be vultures. They flew all around her. They would of killed her. But Pedro came to the rescue. He barked and scared them away Hollis was never more scared than when she first learned to fly. As she left the nest andwas flying to the ground she was sure she could not fly and was going to die. But her wings worked and she went off soaring.Another scary moment, was the time she was in the Birds 5 and younger race. Hollis was trying her best to stay in the lead, but when she got in front of Ebony, she took her place, pushing Hollis to the ground. Hollis almost landed, but she took out her wings and flew. One time, Hollis was at her friends house. She had cookies, which contained peanut butter. She was allergic to it. She figured it out an tried to fly back home. Half way there, her wings went stale and she fell. Luckily, her friend had been following her. She got her mom, and she gave Hollis the epipen. Crime Hollis has killed Little Gwen. But, Little Gwen came back to life kin a different body. However, because Hollis did kill her, Hollis was not able to go to Hands Promo, the place where the Hands 4 and older live, for 6 months. Relationships Why Like Hollis? Hollis is a kind person. Here is a list of people that respect her. *Pedro (best friend) *C.P *Mark *Lion *Ferret Why Dislike Hollis? Hollis is pretty boring. Here is a list of her enemies and why they are enemies. Hollis also thinks alot of her family members are awesome, but they think otherwise. Some examples are; *Ebony *Margaret *Osprey The Other Hands Hollis is a good friend with most of the other Hands. She only makes a rivalry with someone if he/she thinks that Hollis is "unfun". Most of her friends probaly think she is unfun too, but they still like Hollis, and don't seem to mention it. But by their expression, you can tell that they think that Hollis is unfun. Bob See Bob & Hollis '' Pedro These two are best friends. They have been friends ever since Pedro was sent to Nana's. This relationship is more then a "like" relataionship. It's a "like, like" relationship. Holly, Hollises mom, thinks that Hollis should not date Pedro. Hank thinks the same. Ebony and Margrette make fun of Hollis for "marrying such a stuid chihuahua". But Hollis still does love Pedro and does not see a dumb side in him. ''See Pedro & Hollis Lion Although Bob's best friend, Lion is on Hollises side. He tells Hollis she's fun, but he may just be saying that. Lion and Hollis are good friends. Several times, Hollis has tried to get Lion to squish Bob. Lion is nicer then Hollis at times, especially when it involves Bob. Lion helped Hollis when she had a hurt wing, and Hollis promised she would do the same. Puffy & Lisa Puffy and Lisa like to pick on Hollis. They don't appreciate her way of having fun. Hollis is more of a beauty person, when both Lisa and Puffy are tomboys. Sometimes Hollis is jealous of the two, because they are so much bigger and stronger, and do stuff tomboys do, something Hollis wishes she could do. Lisa and Puffy are on Bob's side, and call Hollis unfun. In the begining, Puffy was with Bob to try to help Hollis become more fun. But when Bob stopped, she stopped. Lisa was never part of this, and would never be. Both girls are enemies, and not rivals. Family Hollises family is a very polite family. Holly Holly is Hollises "mannered" mom, who loves to be preciese, organized, and polite. That is where Hollis gets all of her manners from. But Holly is not just a manner person. If you don't use proper grammar, you go to bed 10 minutes early, which is pretty mean. But Hollis still thinks that her mom is really nice, no matter how many insulting words Bob says. One time, Holly told Hollis to clean her room. When Hollis replied, with a "no", Holly was very furious. Holly made her go to the corner for 30 minutes! Hollis was also grounded. But Hollis still loves her mom, which is hard to believe. Holly is kind of strict on Hollis. Some might even say Holly does not like Hollis. Possible enemies?? Ebony Ebony is Hollises black, competitive, crrow cousin. Her and Hollis fight alot, mostly because Ebony likes to call Hollis something insulting like a fraidy cat or unfun. All though these words are true, Ebony does it not because she thinks it, but she likes to make Hollis feel bad. But Ebony and Hollis are cousins, and they still like to do lots of stuff together. The two of them are not only rivals, but are also friends. Ebony likes to have flying races, but Hollis does not (because as you see above, she's horrible at racing. Osprey Osprey, who is Hollises much older cousin, agrees with Bob, telling Hollis she's unfun. Hollis tries to participate in some of Osprey's "games" which are not really games, but work. Hollis tries to do the grown-up activities that Osprey does, such as tackle flying. But Osprey does not let her play. But Osprey still cares about Hollis, the main reason he does not want Hollis playing dangerous games. But, the other reason he does not like her playing, is because she embarases him, in front of his friends. Ferret Not much is known about the Ferret-Hollis relationship. She is pretty much like Lion. She does not call Hollis mean names, but she also barely ever talks to her. Jerimiah Rumors have been going around about Hollis thinking that Jerimiah and Goldy are boring. Jerimiah dislikes Hollis for always spelling his name "Jeremiah" instead of "Jerimiah. Pedro also does this. C.P Besides Pedro, C.P is Hollises best and most dearest friend. C.P is always nice to Hollis, who owes her alot of favors. C.P once pushed Hollis out of the way when a car was comin, and luckily saved her own life, too. C.P tells Hollis she's the best person in the world. They are alot alike, because C.P and Hollis are both kind, and loving. But Hollis has more of an antogonstic side, and is not as nice. Goldy Goldy seems to pay attention to Hollis, possibly wanting to be her friend. But rumors about Hollis thinking she is boring indicate the relationship woll not go well. Enemies *Bob *The 911 Operator *Little Gwen *Puffy *Lisa *Pedrette *One *Tilling Appearances Video Games Playable Flyin' High in the Sky Hollis is the main character in "Flyin' High in the Sky". She is different from the other games, because her purple eyeliner is quite noticiable thgoughout the game. Her body looks slightly skinnier, and her wings larger. Hands Action! Hollises eyeliner is also noticable. But you must unlock her, after going through the swamp stage. She is a playable character in the unlockable mini game "Speed", and gets put in a cage in Story Mode. Non-Playable Taco Burst In "Taco Burst" Hollis is pretty main becasue it's about Pedro, her best friend. In this game, she gets captured by bad cowboys. Movies Hands: The Movie In the first movie, Hollis is a character that first appears about 10 minutes into the movie. In this movie, she describes she has been at Nana's house for a while, and since it aired in 2006, it indicates that Hollis is three. She knows Bob befpre Pedro, and is friends with all the Hands, until her later rivalry with some. King Pedro In the second movie, Hollis and Pedro get into their first and last fight when Pedro becomes king. Pedro: An American Hero In this movie, Hollis has a minor appearance. She helps Lisa and Ferret warn the boy about Pedro, and does not talk until the end of the movie. Merry Christmas, Hands Hollis is also not very main in this one, due to the movie being mostly Bob and Lion. She is at Jerimiah's bed throughout the movie, and at the end finds Pedro in the cage. Schools Out! Mini Movie This is Hollises best known appearance, because she is the mainsest. First appearance of being unfun. Hands Rock Out She is not a good singer nor dancer. Back In Action Minor appearance, About 5 minutes of the whole movie. Beavis and Butthead Bash Mini Movie She is at the very end when the Hands party. Hands: Space Jam She is a good basketball player, due to her ability to fly. Jerimiah Talks Mini Movie Hollis is somewhat main in this movie, because it is about Jerimiah, and the two are enemies. Character Hollis is pretty "unfun" and too organized. When her friends and family come over to play, she does this: #First she welcomes them in, and if they have any footwear, she forces them to take them off. #Then she gets them into an orderly line, their names in alphebetical order, and takes them to her room. #Then she takes out her dolls and she tells them all over theeir names. #But Hollis won't let her guests play with the dolls #She tells them to pretend they're playing with them and have a vision in their heads. Hollis is very careful with her stuff. Hollis is also active, and is shown to be the one you think is nice but is really mean. Hollis appreciates her mother and everything she does fro her--- that ain't much. Hollis seems to be a character that thinks she friends with someone who hates her such as Ebony. Apearance Hollis is a yellow canary, with a small, orange beak. She has salmon colored feet. She likes to wear purple eyeliner, but will also where other colors. Hollises height is about 6 inches, the same length of her wingspan. Category:New pages Category:Small Characters Category:Characters Category:Hollis Pages Category:Birds